


Love and Sin: Book 1

by 1realChairmanMeow1



Series: Love and Life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Smut, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, just something i wrote when i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1realChairmanMeow1/pseuds/1realChairmanMeow1
Summary: im bad at summaries sorry so here it goes.your original cliche new kid at school, high school love storycoming out, and finding a place in this world that still doesn't understand that being gay isn't a diseaselike the tag says i was bored when i wrote this so sorry if its bad and short





	1. New Beginnings?

Chapter 1: New beginnings?

“Ok Layla, first day of school.” Layla’s mom said happily.  
“No, it’s the middle of second semester….i’m more behind then I was at the last school.”   
Her mom turned slightly in her seat so she could look at her daughter.   
She had her head down and was playing with her sweater strings.   
“Hey there’s no need to be nervous. You can make new friends, and besides Mackayla is here. You guys are friends right?”   
Layla shrugged her shoulders. “I guess so. But she is a people person, which means in order to be with her I have to go around other people.”   
Her mom chuckled. “You need to stop being so antisocial.”   
“But I want to be! It’s easier than getting close to people.” Layla said, nudging her mom.  
When they pulled up to the school Layla sighed, “Do I have to go to a public school? Why can’t you just homeschool me?”   
“I can’t homeschool you because your father and I both work late at the hospital. You just need to suck it up and go to school.”   
Layla sighed and got out of the car getting her backpack out of the backseat.   
“Hey!” Her mom shouted from an open car window. “Join a club! Make some friends!”   
Layla only shook her head in annoyance, and walked on campus ready to start the day. 

The day started normal enough. She walked into the front office and got her schedule along with a school map to help her find her classes, she had english first. She decided to go to that class right away, just so she could meet the teacher.   
There were a few students in front of the classroom already, and she recognized one of them instantly.   
“Layla!!” Her friend Mackayla shouted at her.   
“Hey Mac...who are your friends?” Layla asked, she decided she could at least make a handful of friends.   
Mackayla grabbed her hand and dragged her to the small group. Layla, now suddenly shy, waved timidly at the group of friends.   
“Come on Mac you scared the poor puppy.” One of the girls said. She looks like your typical cheerleader. Blonde, high ponytail, miniskirt, and a tank top with a blue cardigan over it, and bright blue eyes with seriously white teeth that should have come with a warning label.   
“I’m Kylie. Head cheerleader,” Figures.  
“And head of-”   
“About every girl sport ever.” One of the other girls said. This one seemed more reserved, but having been looking back and forth between everyone here this one seemed to be eyeing her up and down since she walked over.   
She had blue jeans, a Fall Out Boy t-shirt, a few bracelets, and some expensive looking shoes. She looked up at her face, she had green eyes and not very much makeup like Kylie, who had it basically caked on her face. Unlike the previous girl, this one was a natural beauty….. Wait she is thinking about how beautiful she is? No. i can’t have these thoughts. Mom says they are a sin.   
The girl holds out her hand for Layla to shake. “I’m Alex, Girlfriend to Kylie, who is head of just about everything.” she smiled and as she shook my hand. She turned back and leaned back against the wall cooly. And Kylie took that as an invitation to lean into her body and take her hand.   
So they were together… hmm.   
Another boy walked up and basically grabbed her hand and shook her whole body.   
“I’m Paul, head of only the boys soccer team.”  
Layla laughed. “Not as sporty huh?”   
Paul shook his head. “Nope. trust me if I had a choice I wouldn’t be in any sports. My dad makes me do them. Says it will make me more manly.”   
Layla giggled some more, causing Mackayla to smile. “See Lay? New friends aren’t so bad.”  
“Oh my god. Did my mom talk to you?” Layla looked at her friend.   
“Maybe she did, maybe she didn’t. The world may never know.”   
Layla playfully shoved her friend, causing both girls into a fit of giggles.   
Layla looked over at Alex and Kylie, who were whispering to each other. Kylie must have said something exciting because Alex’s eyes widened and she pushed off the wall and took her hand.   
“We are um...going to the library.” Alex stuttered.   
They started to walk away when Paul shouted, “Use protection kids!!”   
Alex turned around. “We will!”   
And they made their way to the library.  
“Are they always like that?” Layla asked no one in particular.   
“No only today, your new so they didn’t want to scar you. Usually Alex basically clings to Ky, to make sure that everyone knows that she belongs to her, and vice versa.” Paul said simply, as if this were a normal question. “Don’t worry, you will see a mark on Ky’s neck later.”   
Layla raised her eyebrows. “Do their parents know?”   
Paul smiled. “What that they are basically married?”   
Layla nodded.   
“Well yeah I mean, Alex’s parents are a gay couple themselves so i’m sure they dont mind. But Ky’s parents,” Paul shook his head. “They think that she has a boyfriend, that she wants to introduce when we graduate.”   
Layla nodded her head, if she had a girlfriend she would want to wait until she was out of the house to tell them so that way they couldn’t really kick her out, she could just go to her own house.   
After a few more minutes of talking, the school bell rang and they all went their separate ways to their different classes. 

Layla walked into her English class and took a seat towards the middle. Not a few seconds later people started to pour in. Laughter and shouts were filling the classroom.   
Layla pulled out a notebook and a pen, and set them on her desk. Not moments later a backpack was thrown on her stuff.   
“That’s my seat newbie.”   
Layla looked up to see a girl who had a large build and stringy hair, as well as a permanent bitch face.   
“I don’t see your name on it, and i was told i could sit anywhere-” The large girl grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her out of her seat.   
“I said move.”   
Then she threw her on the floor, her head barely missing the desk next to her.   
“Hey hey hey.” Layla turned to see Alex pushing the other girl off of her feet.   
“Claire, what the hell is your problem?”   
When she didn’t answer, Alex turned to Layla who was still on the floor. “Are you ok? Did you hit your head?”   
“Im fine, and no.” Layla answered. Alex nodded and held her hand out to help her up. When she was up, Alex helped her brush off the dirt.   
The class was still quiet, until Claire said one word. “Faggots.”   
Alex moved so fast, Layla almost didn’t see her punch Claire right in between her eyes. The students were suddenly in a circle around the two girls who were throwing punches and scratching each other.   
A teacher was suddenly there ripping both girls off of each other. Alex was practically thrown onto Layla. Layla grabbed her arm to try and hold her back. She was really warm, and she noticed tears streaming down her face. Not from pain she realized, but tears of anger.  
“Alex go to the bathroom and clean yourself up.” the teacher said to her. He turned to Claire. “You go to the front office and get cleaned up. As well as wait for my phone call to your parents. Both of you.” Both girls started to give excuses but they were shut down with a wave of his hand. “I don’t want to hear it. Go.”   
Alex ripped her arm from my grasp and almost ran out of the room.   
The teacher now faced Layla. “Look I know your new but Alex doesn’t defend people she doesn’t know so you must have met?”   
Layla nodded. “Yeah this morning.”   
He nodded. “Will you be a dear and go help her cool off?”  
Layla nodded again, and walked out following the dark haired girl to the bathroom.  
~~

Layla walked into the bathroom to find Alex crying over the sink.   
“Sorry if I scared you…” she said between tears. “I just...I hate that word.”   
Layla only nodded and looked at her face. It was bleeding.   
“Your bleeding.”   
Alex smirked. “No shit. It’s not always as bad as it looks. Just a lot of blood.”  
Layla got paper towels and got them damp. “Come here so I can clean it.”   
Alex seemed hesitant at first but came over so she could clean it.  
“You should go to the nurse. It looks like you might need a few stitches.” Alex narrowed her eyes.  
“How do you know that?”   
“Both my parents are doctors, they taught me a few things.”   
“Why can’t you just do it then?” Alex asked.  
“Well first off i don’t have anything to fix you up with. And second i’m not really doctor material, my hands are too shaky.” Layla explained.  
Alex nodded.   
“Your arm is bleeding some too…”   
Alex pulled away quickly and shook her head. “Dont worry about my arm. And just…”   
She seemed suddenly frustrated. “Don’t follow me to the nurse I can take care of myself.”   
She picked up her jacket and put something in her pocket. And pushed past Layla.   
Layla looked down at her hands and noticed that they were slightly covered in blood, Alex’s blood.   
A tear slid down her cheek as she washed the blood off her hand. She didn’t know why she was crying. Was it because she was grateful to Alex for standing up for her? Was it because she scared her? Or was it because they had an intense moment and she pushed her away?  
She wiped her face, and composed herself before going back to her class.   
She didn’t see Alex for the rest of the day.  
~~  
Layla got into her mom’s car and shut the door.   
“So? How was your first day?” Her mom asked.  
“Fine I guess,I have a lot of homework that I need to catch up on by friday so...i’ll be busy for the next few days.” Layla said, still trying to recover from earlier that day.  
“Well that’s good. Something to keep you busy while your father and I work late.”   
Layla nodded.   
She couldn’t wait to get home.   
Layla was sitting on her bed doing homework, when her phone buzzed, indicating she had a text.   
Mac: hey can I ask you a question?  
Layla: you just did…  
Mac: don’t be a smartass…  
Layla: ok fine what?  
Mac: is it ok that I gave Alex your number?  
Layla: WHAT?!?!  
Mac: she wanted to talk to you but you kinda ran off campus after school  
Layla: ….fine I guess...but only for a minute.  
Mac: great! I’ll tell her she can text you!  
Layla: ugh…

‘Wow.’ Layla thought, she didn't really want to talk to her but she wants to talk to me, and she didn't want to look like a dick.

Alex: hey….  
Layla: hola.   
Alex: Mac gave me the right number right? This is your cell?  
Layla: lol yea. She does tend to give out random numbers but yes this is me.  
Alex: ok good she seemed to eager to give me your number.  
Layla: she’s eager about a lot of things  
Alex: tru  
Layla: so...what did you want to talk to me about?   
Alex: i just wanted to apologize for how i treated you in the bathroom… so im sorry  
Layla: it’s ok   
Alex: i saw that your eyes were puffy and red so i was worried that you were crying because of me.  
Layla: i was for a while but then for other reasons….wait you look into my eyes?  
Alex: #busted….yeah i was. It’s hard not to. You have pretty eyes.  
Layla: you have a girlfriend.  
Alex: doesnt mean i can’t compliment other girls. Besides its true.   
Layla: you can’t see but i just blushed   
Alex: yea i’ve been told i have that effect on people even in text…  
Layla: yea you do  
Alex: hey so we have this thing where we buy each other coffee everyday and i was wondering if you want me to get you one?   
Layla: i don’t want you to spend your money on me…  
Alex: trust me it wouldn’t really put a dent in my wallet text me what you want and you shall have it.   
Layla: ok fine, black coffee with extra sweetener  
Alex:oh god finally someone who doesn’t like lattes with an extra shot of white privilege!   
Layla: lmao you should meet my mom then, when she makes coffee it turns into like ice cream.  
Alex: you poor child  
Layla: i know.  
Alex: well i have to go, my dad’s are making me clean help…. see you tomorrow.  
Layla: ok bye.

Layla put down her phone, and smiled.  
‘Everything is going great. My life couldn’t get any better, or worse.’   
But this was only the beginning.


	2. Join the club

Chapter 2: Join the club 

Layla’s P.O.V.

“Morning.” Mackayla said as I walked up.  
“Did you talk with Alex?” she asked me.   
“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. The world may never know.” I said copying her words from the previous day.  
“I hate you.” she said before walking to our group.

When we walked over to our small group, they all had coffies.   
“Look Lay! Rich girl brought us a gift from God!!” Paul said, obviously hyper.  
“I don’t think you need coffee.” I told him.   
I noticed Alex with her girlfriend, but they seemed to be arguing. When Alex looked over, a smile tugged at her lips. She motioned over to the bench, where my coffee was.   
I nodded to her and grabbed my drink, sitting on the bench.  
Paul came over and sat with me. “They’ve been fighting all morning.” he said motioning over to the couple.   
“Do you know what about?” i asked, taking a drink of my coffee. It was perfect. Exactly what I asked for.   
“Yeah. You.” he said.  
“What? Why would they be fighting about me?”   
Paul shrugged. “I don’t know. I think Ky might be afraid of you.”   
I raised an eyebrow. “I’m not Pennywise...why would she be afraid of me?”   
Paul laughed. “Not afraid as in you look like a scary ass clown. I mean scared as in, she’s worried that you’ll take Alex away.”   
I looked at my coffee. “But i’m not...you know…”   
“Into girls?”   
I nodded.   
“Are you sure? Because I have seen the way you look at Alex. I think all of us have.”  
Paul said, smiling. “It’s okay if your still figuring yourself out. Take your time. That’s why we have high school.”   
I only nodded again, and looked around. “Where did Macayla go?”   
Paul shrugged. “I have no idea. She might be in the Gay-Straight-Alliance club room.”   
I raised my eyebrows. “You guys actually have that club? I thought it was just a joke.”   
Paul shook his head. “Nope it is a real thing. Care to join us after school?”   
I thought about it for a second. “I will have to tell my mom but I guess it’s okay.”   
Paul jumped up. “Guys! We have a new club member!!”   
I put my face in my hands slightly embarrassed.   
I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to meet the bright green eyes of Alex.  
“Welcome to the club Lay.” she said before Kylie dragged her away.

‘Ugh why did this all have to be so confusing?’ Layla thought to herself.   
~~

Classes were over for the day and Layla had, it seems, to have added like three pounds to her backpack. But she didn’t mind, she was looking forward to what the meeting would hold. 

*on phone with mom*  
Mom: “So your not coming home right away? Hon, I have packages at the door.”   
Layla: “I know mom, but I made a lot of new friends and they all want me to go to this club meeting.”   
Mom: *sigh* “Fine, but you come straight home right after, no screwing around.”   
Layla: “Okay mom, and I know. Bye.”   
*end of covo*

Layla hung up before her mom could change her mind. 

“Layla!”   
She turned to see Mackayla running to her with a smile on her face.   
“Come on! We are going to be late.”   
~short time skip~

“Alright cupcakes! Let's get this meeting started!” the teacher said. “Since I see a couple of new faces we can do an introduction of each other so that none of us are strangers.” 

The teacher was nice enough. He had dark curly hair, and big brown eyes. He couldn’t seem to sit still. He had a pen in his hand that he spun between his fingers and his leg was constantly moving up and down. But he had a grin on his face that was just contagious.

“We can start with me then we can go around the room. Hello my name is Mr. Brunsley, everyone here knows me as Joe or even Uncle Joe. I have been teaching English for the 8th grade for about four years. I like to go in the mountains in my little cabin in the woods once a year with this club so that we can have a bonding trip. Which you will get the slip for next week. um ...oh! I have my amazing husband whom of which I was finally allowed to marry.” 

That earned a few cheers around the room. But Layla was an innocent flower.

“What do you mean finally?”   
No one said anything, but Joe simply smiled.   
“Homosexuals were not able to get married for a long time until a these past couple of years.”   
Layla only nodded.   
“It's alright not to know these things. I'm going to assume you have religious parents who cage you off?”   
Layla looked up and nodded again, “Yeah, they hate anything even close to this topic, they actually think i’m at some soccer club.”   
Paul laughed. “You don't go to soccer club unless you are on the team, what did you tell them?”   
“Told them I was going to try out. They were at work so I don't really think they cared.”   
Paul nodded.   
“Haven't come out yet or are you the straight part of the club?” Kylie asked   
“To be announced….I don't really know what all of this is yet. But i’ll figure it out.” Layla said.   
Joe smiled. “This is good all the talking, usually the new kids don't say much next to their name. Alex you wanna introduce yourself?”   
Alex stood up with what is probably going to be known as her signature smirk.   
“Hey, i’m Alex Carter, daughter of Kade and Mike Carter. Um well i'm 17, i've been in this club since freshman year, i’ve been with Ky for what? Two years, 5 months, three weeks and two days. Not that i'm counting.” She said with a smile as she looked at Kylie.   
“I like any music really as long as it's not Bieber. And…”  
“Don't forget the part where you are basically a princess!” Paul shouted from the other side of the room.   
“Well I didn't want to brag Paul so sorry.”   
Joe raised his hand to say something. “I heard you got into a fight yesterday? What happened?”   
Alex absentmindedly brought her hand to where Claire had left a deep cut.   
“Uh well you all know Claire Stephens right?”   
A Lot of nodding heads and groans.   
“She decided to pick a fight with Layla and I just protected her, nothing else happened.”   
With that she sat down clearly not wanting to say more.   
“Well it's good that you would protect her on her first day. Just try not to lose your temper next time okay?”   
Alex nodded, grasping Kylie’s hand with white knuckles. Kylie didn't seem to mind the firm grasp, she did in fact bring Alex’s hand to her mouth where she placed a kiss on it.   
Alex didn't look over at Kylie when she did it. 

After a few more introductions and a few announcements the meeting was dismissed.

Layla was still trying to figure out how to get home. She could have gone home with Mackayla but she had gone shopping with Kylie. Shopping was not her scene. She even considered walking home but it was almost five miles. 

“Hey need a ride home?”   
Layla turned to find a almost hopeful Alex looking at her.   
“Uh yeah, I was just trying to figure that part out because there is no way i’m taking a bus.”   
Alex laughed. “Yeah the buses suck, and they stink like football people, come on i’ll take you home.” 

Layla followed Alex to her car, which was not so surprising. It was a dark blue 2019 grand sport Corvette. It looked brand new.   
Alex seemed to notice her look of shock and laughed again. “It was a gift. My dads thought I needed an upgrade form the crappy Camaro I was driving. The dam thing broke down all the time so I didn't complain when they handed me the keys to this bad boy.”   
Layla couldn't seem to form words so she only nodded.   
Alex rushed over to open Layla’s door for her. “Milady.”   
Layla smiled, “You dont-”  
Alex sighed. “Are you the type who don't appreciate chivalry?”   
“No! No I just I um-”   
Alex’s smile only got bigger. “Would you just get in?”   
Once Layla was settled she listened to the slight roar of the engine as the car drove along the directions that she had given Alex.   
Alex was singing to the music playing from her phone. Some a cappella group. They were good so she wasn't complaining.   
They soon pulled up to Layla’s house. When Alex turned the car off she put the keys in her pocket and faced Layla.   
“Don't move.” She said. At first Layla was scared but then Alex got out of the car and went around to her side of the car. She rolled her eyes as Alex opened her door.   
When she stepped out she raised her eyebrow at Alex who only shrugged her shoulders.   
“What can I say? I’m a gentleman at heart.”   
That earned a laugh from Layla.   
Alex held out her arm for Layla to take. “Now, shall I walk you to you door ma’am?”   
Layla played along and took her arm. “Of course kind sir.” They both laughed and walked the too short way to the door.   
“Thank you for taking me home Alex. You know you should really stop doing things for me, i'm starting to think you might like me.”   
“Yeah well I have a girlfriend remember? Besides she would probably kill me if she found out I was flirting with you.”   
Layla stopped searching for her keys, and looked at Alex.   
“This is flirting?”   
“Maybe.”   
They both stared at each other for a second too long, before Alex cleared her throat.   
“I should probably go home before my papa calls the police and reports me missing.”   
“Over dramatic much?”   
Alex shook her head. “Protective. Something happened a few years back, nothing important it just spooked them enough to where I now have curfew.”   
“Ahh I see. Well, will I see you tomorrow?”   
“Well considering it is only Tuesday, and we have torture five days a week, I would say yes. As long as you go to the hangout spot.”   
“I’ll be there. Text me later tonight?”   
“Only if you want me to.”   
“Well I do. So I better get a text at least saying you got home safe.”   
“Okay I will, promise.” 

And with that, she started to walk down the sidewalk to her fancy sports car, got in with one final wave and sped off down the road. 

Layla finally found her keys, and unlocked the door.   
The house will be empty for a couple more hours so she went up to her room and tossed her backpack on the floor, and with as much dramatics as possible, flopped on her bed.   
She was not smiling anymore due to the thought that crossed her mind.  
She was falling, and falling hard for Alex Carson.   
She sighed. It would never happen. She has the love of her life already.  
‘But she was flirting with you. That has to mean you have even a 2% chance.’ said some part of her mind.   
‘Yeah. 2%. Some chance’ she thought back.   
High school was going to be the death of her.   
But what Layla didn't know was that Alex was having a similar conversation with herself as she drove up to her house, Fall out Boy fading as she turned the car off. 

Looks like they both have things to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like commentary! i wanna hear what you guys think


	3. Things to think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cant say much just bad stuff mostly....sorry not sorry

Chapter 3: Things to think about  
Alex’s P.O.V.

Dinner started out quiet. Which was not normal for this family.   
My pa seemed to notice the quiet first. “So how is Kylie?”   
I shrugged my shoulders, “Fine I guess. She went shopping without me today. Said something about ‘needing space’.”   
My other dad almost choked on his rice. “Space? Did you guys fight? What happened?”   
“Nothing happened she’s just jealous of one of the new kids that started to hang with us.”   
I had to bite my lip to hide my smile. Thinking of Layla, her blue eyes, the way she blushes when I tease her…..no Alex you have a girlfriend. You cant just…. Leave her.  
“What or shall I ask...who are you thinking about?” my Pa asked.   
“No one.” I said almost too instantly.  
My parents exchanged looks, then looked back at me.   
“Alex, we know you better than you think. Start talking.”   
I sighed. No getting out of this now.   
“The new kid...her name is Layla. I...dont know what got into me but I….she got into some trouble with Claire and I just felt this need to protect her...and so Claire and I fought and then Layla cleaned me up in the bathroom and I said things I didn’t mean. So later that night I apologized, and then the next day she joined club with us and she didn’t have a ride home so I took her home and…..I think I started to flirt with her.”   
When I finished my summary of the past few days, my dad’s didn't say anything for a few seconds.   
But I already knew what they were going to say so I got up and started to head to my room.   
“Alex! Wait, we dont want you to be upset. We just-”   
“Kade… let her think. She needs space.”   
~~ 

I flopped on my bed, and took my phone off the charger. I turned towards my Superfruit poster. Scott and Mitch looking as fabulous as ever.   
“What do I do?” I asked the un-moving poster.   
As if on cue, my phone rang. It was Kylie.  
*on phone*  
Alex: “Hey, whats up?”  
Kylie: “We need to talk.”  
Alex: “That’s never a good way to start a conversation.”  
Kylie: “Yeah well, we do need to talk. Don’t take this the wrong way, but i'm outside your house.”

I rolled off my bed, and went to my window. Sure enough, she was leaning against her car with her phone pressed against her ear. 

Alex: “I see that. You can come in. The front door should be unlocked.”   
Kylie: “Would you just come outside I don't want to go in.”  
Alex: “Fine….i’ll be out in a minute.” *hangs up phone*

I grabbed my jacket, And went outside.   
She was shifting from foot to foot. “Alex we need to talk.”   
“You said that already. But what about is what i'm waiting for.”   
Kylie took a deep breath. “I think we should break up.”  
It was that moment when I thought my body was going to completely break down, but I held it together.   
“Why? Was it something I did? Can I fix it? Ky talk to me.”   
“Al, don't make this harder for me.” I could tell she was on the verge of tears. “My parents found out about us and it was either me breaking up with you or I get sent away.”  
“So your doing it to save your own skin? You know we can take care of you right? We have offered before.”   
“I know but-” tears were starting to run down her face. “I can’t just never see you again, doing this we can still see each other at school but that’s it we cant be together...just friends.”   
“Kylie, I-I can't be just friends with you, I need to be with you.” I was almost begging her now.   
I reached out for her hand she let me take it, and I pulled her close. I buried my face in her hair.   
“Please….” I whispered into it.   
Kylie was sobbing into my chest. I held her tighter, not wanting to let go.   
We stood there for what seemed like hours, but it was only seconds. She disentangled herself from my arms, and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. My jacket really, but she had kept it when we first kissed.   
It was raining that day, I was the only one who brought a jacket, so I gave it to her for her to borrow. She never gave it back, and I wasn't about to point that out.   
“I should go home before my parents start to worry.”   
“Just because things get crazy, don't push me away…..i'm always here for you.” I told her as she turned away.   
“I know. But I might need time…. You don't hate me?”  
I shook my head. “Never.”   
She smiled faintly. “Good. Aku cinta kamu…..”  
I looked at her one last time. “Aku cinta kamu….goodbye Kylie.”   
I stood there for a few more moments to watch Kylie get in her car and drive away.   
I almost didn't make it in the house. The tears wouldn't stop coming out. I couldn't make it stop.   
The feeling in my chest was almost to much.   
This must be what a broken heart feels like. All the pain, I could barely breathe in between sobs.  
When I got inside, I closed the door and fell against it and continued to cry.   
My dads were there as if they had been summoned.   
They held me for hours as I just sat there and cried into their chests, and they let me. Whispering to me telling me it was going to be okay. That things would get better, even though they wouldn't. The light of my life had just left me. The light just went out. And now I was all alone in the dark.   
I cried until I fell asleep.   
~~   
I woke up the next morning in my bed.   
My dad had stayed with me and the warmth on the other side of me, even though it was empty told me that my Pa slept here last night too.  
I snuggled deeper, if it was possible, into my father’s chest. Just to let him know that I was awake.   
I felt him start to rub my back with the hand he had wrapped around me.  
“Morning Baba.” I said quietly.   
“We already called you in sick. You can stay home for a couple of days. You cool with that?”   
I only nodded.   
“It hurts bad Baba.” he knew what I meant.  
“I know, I know.” He wrapped his other arm around me and held me tight as I cried. No tears came out but I felt like a dam was about to break.   
“Your Pa suggested we go somewhere. Do you want to go somewhere?”   
I shrugged my shoulders. “Maybe, i’d have to think.”  
I looked up at him. “What do I do?”   
He smiled a bit. “Are you asking me or the Fast and Furious poster behind me?”   
I let out a small laugh. “Both. As well as Pa who’s standing in the hallway.”  
My Pa finally walked in carrying a tray of cups with coffee on it.   
“Dam I thought I was being sneaky, nothing ever seems to get around you.”   
“Its because I was raised by ninjas. They trained me to have heightened senses.”   
“Is that where you run off to every now and again?”  
I nodded.   
He held out my coffee cup to me and I gladly took it.   
“That and I could smell the coffee. You cant be sneaky when you have coffee that smells great.”   
My Pa chuckled. But then turned serious. “What happened?”  
“I thought I told you? Didn't I?”  
I might have told them but then again I guess the crying stopped me from getting a word out.   
“No, you were completely broken down. I’ve never seen you so broken….unless you count what happened a few years ago.”   
I could only nod not wanting to think about that night.   
“Kylie broke up with me. She did it to save her own skin. I didn't think it would affect me so badly.”   
“Well when you love you love with your whole heart not just part of it like most people do. If your Baba did that to me…”   
“I never will.” Baba said.  
“I know you wont, but if he ever did I would be just as broken as you are now.”   
“Okay well for today I just want to be with my music...if that's okay?”   
They both nodded. “Of course, we have to go to work today so you’ll have the house to yourself.”  
“But no parties.” My Pa said with a wink.  
“Okay Pa. love you guys.”   
They gave me bone crushing hugs and kissed the top of my head before going off to change and get to work.   
Once they were gone, I put my headphones in and blasted the first song that was on my list...Carry on my wayward son by Kansas.  
How convenient.   
I opened up my text messages, and scrolled down to Layla’s number.   
*in text*  
Alex: hey i dont know if you already know this but Kylie and i broke up….

It took a few minutes for her to respond.

Layla: omg...no one said anything….i was wondering why you werent here  
Alex: yea my dads kept me home….we might travel for a couple of days so that i can you know be better.  
Layla: thats good hey tell me your classes and i can bring you the work if you want   
Alex: thanks ill send you a pic of my schedule later….  
Layla:ok….are you good? I know its not my buisness but im a little worried about you   
Alex: i’ll be fine i just need time...it was alot but at least it wasnt over the phone…..she’s not that heartless.  
Layla: i just ran into her…..her eyes are really red she looks really torn up  
Alex: i figured…..  
Layla: i hate to stop talking to you now but i have to go to chem…..ill talk to you during lunch?  
Alex: yea imma go do stuff…..hang out with me myself and i.  
Layla: ok just text me if you need something…..or hell even call i dont care if im in a class….ill tell the teacher to shut up for a minute so i can talk.  
Alex: lmao alright ill keep that in mind.  
Layla: bye  
Alex: bye  
*end of covo*

I stuffed my phone in my back pocket and walked over to my paint stuff.  
I never told many people about this hobby. I just loved to express my feelings in art. It just made me feel better.   
Something told me i was going to have to go down to the craft store to get more canvases.   
I opened the blue paint and stuck my brush in it. Took one look at the blank canvas before me, and started to paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry not sorry i didnt mean to do this to Alex but life just happens you know?  
> anyway ill update again next week


	4. Bets and Trying new things

Chapter 4:  
Layla’s pov.

Makayla is taking me home today… but I should ask her to take me to Alex’s first.

“don’t sweat Alex and Ky breaking up,” Paul said as we walked toward history. “Maybe its just a space thing. Sometimes people just need space from other people.” 

I shook my head. “I don’t think it’s a space thing…when Alex texted me this morning, she seemed pretty torn up about it. She said her dad’s are taking her somewhere.”  
Paul nodded.  
“Probably Italy. That’s where Alex was born. Maybe she’ll try reconnecting with her roots.” He shrugged. “or even New York. She’s got a small history there.”  
I looked down at the folder of homework that I had for Alex.

“do you think she’ll even look at this homework if I give it to her?” I asked 

“oh yea she’ll do it to keep her 4.0 GPA.”  
“4.0?” I asked, a little stunned.  
“Yep.” He said, popping the “P”  
Suddenly my phone started to ring.  
It was Alex.  
“hang on Paul, I gotta take this, just tell Mr. Sash im in the nurse.”

He made finger guns at me. “you got it boss, one fake injury coming up! Just make sure your limping when you come in, also the nurse uses sticky notes when she gives out passes.”

I simply nodded in thanks and answered my phone.

Layla: hello you have reached the hotline for children planning to go off the grid for a while, how may I direct your call?  
Alex: *laugh’s loudly* where you at Lay?  
Layla: Hell, also known as school. But actually now in the bathroom trying not to get caught.  
Alex: I knew I picked a sneaky one. Can you ever so casually walk to the parking lot and get into the fancy blue sports car that is now waiting to take you the arcade across town.  
Layla: I think I can. I suppose a fake leg injury can get me fake sent home.  
Alex: Paul is getting you out of history isn’t he?  
Layla: yup. He is cool that way. Wait how did you know I was supposed to be in history?  
Alex: little details that can be said later. Now I can only wait out here so long before I get caught. So you coming or not?  
Layla: im headed out now. Over and out.

*end of phone convo*  
I walked briskly out the door and into the freedom that is the corvette in the parking lot.  
I looked around a bit to make sure no one was watching and got In.  
I looked over at Alex who was smiling back at me.

“hi” I said to her  
“Were you followed?”  
“Nope.”  
“Good. Now, I have a challenge for you.”  
“and whats that?”  
“beat my High Score on king kong and I’ll give you a hundred bucks.”  
“and if I don’t?”  
“you have to go to Italy with me.”  
“Challenge accepted.”

Alex simply smiled and turned on the car, Taylor Swift coming on the radio.  
“Swift? Really?” I asked.  
“don’t judge me. It’s a guilty pleasure.”

I laughed, watching Alex sing along to “Picture to Burn” and I couldn’t help thinking that this was how Alex deals with her problems. With music.  
Its was a common way to deal with things like a break up. 

Not-Really-Long-story short, I lost the bet, which was fine because now I had a week long trip to Italy to look forward to.  
Problem, they leave tomorrow.  
I mean its not like my parents would say no….right?  
I had good grades, all A’s and one B from the curse that is Spanish.  
I never really did anything bad. I mean sure I go downstairs in the middle of the night to sneak a cookie….but I mean who hasn’t done that?  
I’ll talk to them tonight. Convince them to let me go.

*later*

“No.”  
My mom put her book down.  
“You are not leaving the country.”  
“Mom please, they already paid for my tickets. Besides your always telling me to seize an opportunity or it will never be there again.”  
“I am not letting you leave the country, for a whole week I might add. End of discussion.”  
“Mom, listen to me I always do everything you ask. I have 3.9 GPA. And im going to the college that YOU want me to go to. This is the only time I have ever really asked for anything. Just please let me go.”

My father walked in right at that moment.  
“let you go where?”  
“my friend and her family invited me to go to Italy with her for the week.”  
“oh cool take lots of pictures and get me a tshirt.”  
“she’s not going, Robert.”  
My dad’s slight grin faded. “oh… well then I guess if your mom says no…”  
“Dad, imma stop you right there. Don’t even finish that sentence. You always take moms side of things. When are you going to grow a pair and help me out for once?”  
My dad’s smile reappeared. “just for saying that you can go. I was wondering when you were finally going to snap back.” 

I stood there in a small shock, but then turned to my mom who looked like she was becoming a tomato.  
“Mom, you have to let me go. I might never get this chance to go again. Please?”

I gave her my best puppy look.  
And after a few minuets, she gave in.  
“fine but you have to call every night and im giving you some money that you had better not spend all in one place, and-“  
I wrapped my arms around her. “thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!”  
She laughed a bit and hugged me back. “now you had better get to packing before I change my mind.”

I guess you could call me Barry Allen when I ran up the stairs and into my room because I went so fast I almost missed the door. 

I plopped on my bed and got my phone out to text Alex.

Layla: whats the weather like in Italy?  
Alex: they’re letting you go?  
Layla: yeppppp im packing now but idk what to pack….does that make sense?  
Alex: yea it does but honestly I packed this morning… I can come over if you’d like?  
Layla: are you trying to get in my underwear drawer?  
Alex: I’D NEVER…..later in life maybe…..BUT NO  
Layla: lol yea I don’t see why you cant come over  
Alex: I mean I could but imma let you figure out packing I’ll give you a hint, its not really that hot so you can pack skinny jeans and shorts. Tanks maybe during the day and pack some tshirts. OH and we’re going to my favorite restaurant which is kind’ve fancy so pack something nice to wear.  
Layla: wow ok got it I would have to assume pj’s too?  
Alex: yes of course, I mean unless you sleep naked, which I won’t mind at all  
Layla: you’re horrible  
Alex: that’s me!  
Layla: imma finish packing see you in the morning  
Alex: okay  
Layla: okay  
Alex: no stop this right now! You my dear are not Hazel Grace Lancaster and I am not Agustus waters, we shall not be “that couple”  
Layla: who said we were a couple?  
Alex: no one I just was….oi I’m in a pickle  
Layla: goodnight  
Alex: goodnight  
Layla: maybe “goodnight” will be our always?  
Alex: don’t push it  
Layla: ;)

~~end of convo~~  
“have you finished packing?” my mom said as I put the last of my clothes in the bag.  
“yep. Just finished.”  
“your father and I left money on the counter for you, as well as your passport.”  
I knit my eyebrows in confusion. “where are you going?”  
“no where just to bed. Your leaving early tomorrow, Alex’s parents just called. They are going to pick you up before we get up for work.”  
I only nodded.  
“just be on your best behavior, and please for the love of God, do not come home with a tattoo.”  
This time I laughed.  
“Mom! I’m not going to do anything crazy. I promise.”  
I gave her a hug along with exchanged I love you’s and goodbyes.  
Once she was gone. I changed into my pj’s and got into bed plugging my phone in for the night.  
I layed down in my numerous pillows and closed my eyes with a smile.  
‘I can’t wait for tomorrow.’ I thought to myself.  
~~~early the next morning~~~  
I was dressed and ready to go at around 4:30, just looking around the house for anything that I could have missed.  
‘My Headphones!’ I thought fearfully.  
‘I am not leaving the country without my headphones!’  
I looked frantically around the house trying not to make any noise.  
‘oh man, I love this song….wait.’ I put my hands on my ears to feel the familiar head set on top of my head.  
‘man I panic over the smallest things.’  
I brought my headphones so they hung around my neck.  
Right as I did that a silent knocking came at the door.  
I answered it to find Alex smiling at me. “ready?”  
I nodded. “yea but I have never been on a plane before.”  
“I thought you moved a lot?”  
“by car not plane.”  
She nodded in a small understanding. “well, I’ll hold your hand if you get nervous.”  
I laughed a little at that.  
“alright.” I said with a smile, a smile the seemed to catch her off guard.  
~short time skip~  
Alex’s P.O.V.  
Soon we were on the plane, I looked over at Layla.  
She had her eye closed and was breathing a bit heavily and she was white knuckling the arm rests.  
I turned to my Dad’s and they were both motioning for me to hold her hand. I smiled and shook my head, I didn’t want to scare her.  
But my instincts took over as the plane started to take off and she nearly jumped out of her seat. I reached over and took her hand.  
She looked over, fear not from me but from the plane took over her eyes her face turning a little red with a blush. She tried to pull away but I only held her hand tighter.  
“I’ve got you.” I said.  
She seemed to relax, she entwined her fingers in mine and sunk a little in her seat laying her head back.  
I looked down at our hands, then looked back at Layla.  
It was still so soon after Kylie. But from the rumors around the neighborhood, she had already moved on.  
Moved on to someone else.  
I swallowed a sharp pain in my throat, and took a deep breath.  
Soon, I too closed my eyes and dreamt about the trip with Layla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys , sorry it took so long but here it is! i hope you enjoyed!  
> Love, Maddy

**Author's Note:**

> should i keep this going? let me know!


End file.
